Geburtstagsblumen
by Sheitan Otori
Summary: Eine kleine und feine Geschichte über eine nicht ganz Tägliche Situation und einen weißhaarigen Hüter... (Jack Frost OCC) Rating T weil ich gerne wegen einiger Ausdrücke auf der sicheren Seite stehen möchte...


Geburtstagsblumen

Genervt stöhnte ich auf, verdammt tat das weh, wieso überhaupt? Mit den Ganzen Schmerzmitteln in mir müsste ich eigentlich super Schlafen können. Ich müsste eigentlich zu gedröhnt hier liegen und sabbern. Mist, selbst mein Sarkasmus ist fitter als ich selber!

Dabei hatte der Tag doch gar nicht so schlecht angefangen, nun ja, zumindest nicht schlechter als jeder Tag in den drei Monaten davor. Seit drei Monaten fingen meine Tage gleich an, aus dem Bett schälen, ein halbes Toast kauen, zwei Tabletten schlucken. Die eine ist ein Magenschutz, so weit so gut, doch die andere hat es in sich. Tilidin, ein Teufelszeug. Bekommt man nach Operationen und wenn man starke schmerzen hat. Wie in meinem Fall.

Okay, vielleicht hab ich euch jetzt genug verwirrt. Mein Name ist Madereen, ich weis, klingt komisch, aber meine Eltern bestanden darauf. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und normalerweise ziemlich Sportlich. Normalerweise, wenn ich nicht vor Schmerzen schreien könnte.

Diese Schmerzen kommen aus meinem Rücken und sind noch nicht mal gefährlich. Nein, ehrlich, außer das es weh tun wie sau ist nichts schlimmes Passiert. Denn diese Rückenschmerzen kommen von einem Bandscheibenvorfall in meiner Lendenwirbelsäule. Das einzig gefährliche an meiner momentanen Situation ist das ich jedem Arzt an den Hals springen möchte weil es scheinbar kein Schmerzmittel gibt was mich schlafen lassen kann. Und nach fast 4Tagen ohne Schlaf werde ich Aggressiv. Deswegen bin ich auch hier, ich liege nun in einem Krankenhaus. Morgen werde ich am Rücken Operiert. Und damit komme ich direkt zu der zweiten Sache die mir den Schlaf raubt. Ich habe Angst!

Angst das da morgen etwas wirklich schief geht. Angst das ich ab morgen nicht mehr laufen kann. Als der Arzt das heute, im Vorbereitungsgespräch so beiläufig erwähnte, da musste ich schon schlucken. Und nun? Nun liege ich alleine in diesem Zimmer, im TV kommt nur Mist und vergehe vor Angst und Schmerzen. Super Abend!

Wobei, das beste hab ich euch noch gar nicht erzählt. Ich hab morgen Geburtstag! Ich werde Volljährig! Und werde wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag verpennen. Juhu!

Um mich ein wenig abzulenken sehe ich aus dem Fenster, außer schwarze Nacht sehe ich zwar nicht viel, doch wenn ich mich ein wenig aufrichte kann ich den Hof sehen, der von ein paar Lampen erleuchtet wird. Es ist Dezember, draußen ist es bestimmt kalt. Selbst das hab ich vermisst, die Kälte draußen. Ich würde gerade alles lieber nehmen, wie gern würde ich spazieren gehen, einfach mal ohne schmerzen laufen, oder besser noch, eine Schneeball Schlacht! Die liebe ich abgöttisch, doch wenn man sich kaum bewegen kann ist das mehr als nur schlecht.

Wie ich mich auf den Lampenschein konzentriere sehe ich etwas weiß Blitzen, eine Schneeflocke schwebt vor meinem Fenster hinunter. Es folgen noch viele viele mehr, bis ich einen dünnen weißen Flaum auf dem Weg erkennen kann. Ich stehe auf, das darf ich einfach nicht verpassen. Die Schmerzen sind für einen Augenblick egal, zählen tun nur die Schneeflocken. Und, ob ich nun liege oder Stehe, die schmerzen sind eh gleich stark. Und noch etwas mache ich, obwohl es eigentlich sinnlos ist. Ich öffne weit das Fenster, lasse die kalte Luft hinein und lehne mich weit hinaus. Mit dem Kopf aus dem Fenster atme ich erst mal tief durch, mein Rücken brennt dabei wie Feuer. Und natürlich schießen die Schmerzen mir ins Bein. Doch ich brauche das jetzt, wenigstens die Illusion von Freiheit. Doch dann werden die Schmerzen zu stark, ich muss mich wieder hinlegen, vielleicht gehen sie dann ein wenig weg, werden etwas besser. Und gerade als ich mich vom Fenster entferne und es wieder schließen will, huscht an mir etwas vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich nur einen großen, weiß-blauen Schatten in mein Zimmer huschen. Als ich mich umdrehe steht dort jemand, ein Teenager sieht mich erstaunt an und legt den Kopf schief.

Er hat weiße Haare, dieser Junge, und helle blaue Augen. Sie scheinen zu strahlen als er bemerkt dass ich ihn ansehe. Das Blaue, was ich gesehen habe, war sein Pullover, ein Kapuzen-pullover mit eingenähter Tasche vor dem Bauch. Und er ist, genau wie seine komische braune Hose mit Frost überzogen. Ich grinse, kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Hallo Jack," sage ich und hinke langsam zu meinem Bett.

Er scheint erschrocken, dass ich ihn anspreche. Warum? Sollte ich lieber ergriffen schweigen? Doch ehe er etwas sagen kann lege ich mich hin, blödes Bein, blöde Schmerzen.

„Hallo du", sagt er schließlich und kommt etwas näher an mich ran. „Kannst du mich sehen?" Er scheint erstaunt, um es mal milde auszudrücken. Seine Augen, mein Gott sind die Schön, werden so groß wie Teller. Fast muss ich lachen über sein fassungsloses Gesicht.

„Natürlich", antworte ich und lächle. „Sonst hätte ich dich ja kaum angesprochen oder?"

„Es ist selten das jemand wie du noch sehen kann," erklärt er. Ich Runzel die Stirn, jemand wie ich? Klingt ja sehr nett.

„Nicht das es was schlechtes wäre," sagt er schnell, meinen Blick richtig deutend. „Doch normalerweise hören Kinder mit spätestens 14 auf zu glauben, sehen uns nicht mehr. Und du wirst morgen doch 18 oder? Wie kommt es das du noch glaubst?"

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, schließlich ist es nicht alltäglich das einem so eine Frage gestellt wird. Während ich nach den passenden Worten suche geht Jack auf den Infusionsständer zu, wo ein Schmerzmittel (das natürlich nicht wirkt) in meinen Arm sickert. Er streicht vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die Ampulle, und ich sehe wie das Glas gefriert.

„Hey, lass das, das muss noch in mich hinein!" Jack zieht erschrocken die Hand weg und sofort ist der frostige Beschlag des Glases weg.

„Was ist das?" fragt er und deutet nun, mit einigem abstand, auf die Ambulle. „Das sieht schmerzhaft aus." Gut, damit ist wohl eher die Nadel in meinem Arm gemeint.

„Och das geht," sag ich schnell als sich seine Augen vor Sorge verdunkeln. „Tut nicht weh, ehrlich nicht. Das ist ein Schmerzmittel, damit mein Rücken nicht mehr so sehr weh tut."

„Was ist mit deinem Rücken?" fragt er nun und lehnt sich auf seinen Stab, den er die ganze Zeit nicht aus der Hand lässt.

„Bandscheibenvorfall," knurre ich und versuche mich richtig ins Bett zu legen. Bei dem Versuch bleibt es auch.

„Was ist denn das?" Die frage bringt mich kurz aus der Fassung, wie soll ich das denn nun erklären?

„Nun, das ist... och Mensch. Weist du wie die Wirbelsäule aufgebaut ist? Also es sind Knochenwirbel und dazwischen ist eine gallertige Masse. Das sind die Bandscheiben, die verhindern dass die Knochen aneinander reiben und sich dadurch auflösen. Und bei mir, das passiert vielen, ist also gar nicht mal so schlimm, ist eines dieser Polster verrutscht. Und dieses Polster drückt jetzt auf einen Nerv im Bein, deswegen die Schmerzmittel." Erkläre ich schnell während Jack mich einfach nur ansieht.

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft ich könnte dich zu einer Schneeball Schlacht überreden." Wirft er auf einmal ein und schaut nach draußen. „Aber wenn du hier bist wird das wohl nichts. Wie wollen die hier das denn in Ordnung bringen?"

„Ich werde Morgen Früh operiert." Sage ich und beobachte belustigt wie Jacks bleiches Gesicht noch mehr Farbe verliert. Oder wechselt es sogar zu einem leichten Grünton? Schwer zu sagen in dem halbdunklen hier...

„Die schneiden dich auf?" Jack schreit mich an und ich bin nur noch verwundert das die Nachtschwester nicht hinein kommt. Statt dessen bemerke ich einen goldenen Glanz vor dem Fenster und sehe einen kleinen Mann auf einer goldenen Wolke sitzen... Was ist denn jetzt los?


End file.
